


Black Scars

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dead Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Cas is close to death, and Dean refuses to let him go. As a result, Dean ends up with certain wings tatooed to his skin.





	Black Scars

Dean held the dying angel close to his chest, the wound in his stomach steadily flowing blood. Cas's lips were just bloody enough to catch Dean's attention, and for once, the hunter wasn't thinking about how it would feel to press his own lips against them.

He was only thinking about Cas living.

It had been a difficult fight. The two of them (because Sammy got sick a few days ago) had faced off against Cas's former brothers and sisters. Annoyed at Cas for all he had done lately, they had turned on him.

And Dean had been pulled along for the ride. A few dead angels lay around them, the black wing outline a sure sign that there was no way in Hell they were still alive.

It was heartbreaking to see Cas so close to that, though. His breathing was heavy, blood staining the white shirt he always wore and slowly but surely making its way to the dark blue tie that always had brought out the angel's bluer than blue eyes.

"Hey. You'll be okay," Dean tried to soothe Cas, but it was useless and they both knew it. 

"No." Just getting the one word out was a herculean effort. Blood started trailing down his face from a cut lip. 

"I can't stand this," Dean admitted, voice cracking on the last word. "Cas, please, just try, damn it. Don't make me say goodbye again."

He just couldn't add this to the list of times Cas had left him. Every time, the angel had come back. But he had doubts Chuck would bring him back again. He had used all his 'get out of jail free' cards.

Dean wiped at the blood pooling on his angel's chin. "I never thought you'd die this soon." Unshed tears filled his green eyes.

"Yes, well," Cas barely managed to say, "things happen, Dean." He used all the strength he could muster up to attempt to push himself out of Dean's arms and onto the ground.

"No way in hell am I letting you go. Not again, damn it." Dean's grip tightened, and due to the angel's already weak state, he won over Cas.

"You don't-" Cas started to say. "Dean," he finally said after a pause. His hand, covered in blood from trying to cover the angel blade stab wound, reached for the hunter's hand. 

"I should get some things off my chest, huh?" Dean laughed humorlessly at the question. "I mean, I'm probably gonna end up watching you die." A tear fell onto the hunter'e eyelashes, then marked a path down his cheek. "Cas, you know I'm screwed up. You've rebuilt my ass from Hell," he said, "so you know what I've done."

The angel shook his head. But the action just made Dean grip him tighter. "Don't." Dean spoke in a watery voice. "I need you. I lo-" Dean sighed shakily.

Cas's tears fell down now too. He said in a broken, emotion-filled voice, "I know."

The action of simply moving his mouth drew more pain to his lip, but Cas wouldn't trade it for anything. He was hearing Dean say he needed him-- that Dean _loved_ him. 

"Let me go," he managed. He decided to speak, after all. Because screw the pain. He had to tell Dean. "The black outline-"

"The wings?" Dean could barely see through his tears. "Cas, I don't care. I love you, you son of a bitch. I should have told you sooner, but I was scared, damn it, and now," Dean shook his head, "now it's too damn late."

"It'll mark your skin," Cas persisted. "I can't have that on you." But Dean's grip didn't loosen.

"I'll take anything that reminds me of you, angel." Dean took a shaky breath. "Anything." He leaned down gently, his lips close to Cas's. He could feel the angel's hot breath on his skin. "Please, let me have this with you. Damn it, we've wasted too much time."

"So stubborn," Cas said, trying to smile but just feeling pain. "Love you," and in that moment, Dean's tears just fell twice as hard. Without hesitation, Dean kissed him, heart feeling like it was breaking.

The kiss was almost perfect. It was only ruined by the knowledge that Cas's life was over in a matter of minutes. It was sweet and innocent, open-mouthed but without any tongue. The little gasp that came from Cas sounded like he was both in pain and pleasure.

"I've always had a thing for you, angel," Dean admitted, breaking the kiss. Cas's blood was staining his lips now too, but Dean didn't give it a second thought. "Don't die without knowing that, please." His voice broke at the end, splitting 'please' into two words.

"Never," and then it was too late. Cas's eyes fell shut, and Dean felt an odd sensation on his body where Cas had been pressed against him. He lifted his shirt, and the sight brought tears to his eyes all over again.

"Anything," the hunter whispered to himself. There were the beginning of two black wing outlines on his chest and lower arms. They were slightly blue, looking at them close up. The exact color of Cas's eyes, almost. "I love you, damn it."

He left the building, along with Cas's body, to call Sam. "Hey, Sammy," he said, trying to keep it together.


End file.
